<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raindrops and Sweet Tea by Luck_Lilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720285">Raindrops and Sweet Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly'>Luck_Lilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy, Heavy Rain - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Puddles - Freeform, long awaited kiss, minor friends to lovers trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra can feel the familiar fondness fill her chest at Adora’s satisfied sigh. Her annoyance washes away with the rain. It’s barely a drizzle, but it still gets them both wet enough to the point of discomfort. The brunette more so than the blonde.</p><p>Or: heavy rainfall and two idiots in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raindrops and Sweet Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra is so hopelessly in love with the idiot blonde that sits next to her. She doesn’t know it yet, but that idiot blonde sitting next to her is in love with her too.</p><p>    Adora invited the brunette on a late night drive, something that has basically became a routine. The blonde goes and picks up Catra around ten at night in her black Jeep and they drive around until midnight.</p><p>    They do it as much as they can. Sometimes Catra has trouble sneaking out of her window and they cannot meet. Sometimes Adora is mentally and physically exhausted from practice and wishes to stay home.</p><p>    What used to be a monthly thing became weekly, until they went basically everyday. But today was different. It was nearly eleven at night, same as always. Catra was driving, as sometimes they took turns, and it was pouring. The type that was so heavy you couldn’t see through it.</p><p>    So the hybrid pulls over, parking the car on the side of the road, and the two play games and sing along to whatever cheesy song plays on the radio. Until the rain lightens.</p><p>    Then Adora gets an idea that Catra absolutely hates. “Let’s get out and dance in the rain!” She says with a huge smile lighting up her face.</p><p>    “Okay,” Catra mutters and adds, “only for you” but the blonde is already out the door, in front of the headlights with her eyes closed and head tilted back.</p><p>    Catra can feel the familiar fondness fill her chest at Adora’s satisfied sigh. Her annoyance washes away with the rain. It’s barely a drizzle, but it still gets them both wet enough to the point of discomfort. The brunette more so than the blonde.</p><p>    Neither seems to mind, for once, just dancing around in the rain. They catch rain drops on their tongues and eventually start to jump in a huge puddle that has gathered in the middle of the road.</p><p>    It’s all fun and games until Adora slips, falling onto her butt into the puddle. But not before pulling Catra on top of her. The look of distaste on Catra’s face sends Adora into a laughing fit that happens to be really contagious.</p><p>    Only when their cheeks start to hurt and they get a stitch in their side does the laughter calm down. Both sets of cheeks heat up once they realize that Catra is still hovering over Adora.</p><p>    Catra starts to lean in, stopping short when she feels Adora leaning on her elbows for better leverage. Her heterochromatic eyes open and simply stare back at the pale blue ones below her. Adora laughs, “God just kiss me already!”</p><p>    So Catra does, pressing her lips down onto Adora’s. They lay there, kissing in the rain until air is a necessity and they have to pull back.</p><p>    Catra has a smile bigger than the sun on her face, while Adora mirrors her expression, moving up to kiss her again. The hybrid accepts it, her tail curling around Adora’s calf and a purr rising from her throat.</p><p>    She wishes that this moment would last forever as she helps a shivering Adora up from the puddle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>